This Just Happened
by MatveySunflower
Summary: Canada, Amaimon, and some random girl meet in a chatroom. How the country and the demon end up playing the pocky game? I don't even know. This just kind of happened. Me and two friends were role playing a chatroom, then it turned into a game between Amaimon and Canada with Tokimi (the random girl) rooting them on. boyxboy and mild language. More info inside. I own nothing!


Just so you know, this isn't the whole chat. The first part had Hinata from Naruto, Kanda from D. Gray Man, Nobody from nothing (my friend's OC) and also Lavi from D. Gray Man was there for a while. I can always post that part if it makes you happy, but me and my two friends decided that this part should get some attention, so we said "hey, let's put it on Fanfiction!" That was that. We did rate it T for Tokimi's way of describing things, and this does contain a bit of yaoi (which is boy on boy) so if you don't like it, then don't read it. I was playing as Canada, Shortcake384 is Tokimi (and that's her OC) and my friend Tristin is Amaimon. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as we enjoyed creating it. When they 'leave the chatroom' (somehow), that's all my writing. I did get suggestions from them, but they put it all on me to actually write it, not that I minded in the slightest. Feel free to comment, and let me know if you want the first part of it, with all the other characters. Just to let you know, they're not all 'in the chatroom' at the same time, because we switched characters to make it more fun.

* * *

Canada: l-looks like it's just you and me Tokimi...

Tokimi: It seems that way. Hold on just a sec

Canada: wait!

Canada: ... now I'm all alone... there's no one here besides me. Hey, that's a song, isn't it? Who am I t-talking to?! myself... as usual. I hope that whoever signs on next, if anyone does, isn't freaked out or anything... wow... I talk to myself a lot…

Tokimi: It's not wierd… i do that too

Canada: *weird

Canada: "I before 'e' except after 'c'?" Huh... weird...

Canada: d-did you leave again? B-because I would totally understand that. No one wants to hang out w-with a hoser like me

Tokimi: I didn't leave! I would tell you first and i like talking to you

Canada: r-really? then why does it take you so long to reply?

Tokimi: Umm… because i get distracted by shiny objects. SHINY I TELL YOU!

Amaimon: signed on

Canada: look! another person! hi

Tokimi: OMG! IT'S AMAIMON! I've heard of you

Amaimon: oh god...please don't tell me you are a fangirl...

Canada: wait... you know him? ... I feel lonely now...

Tokimi: I don't know him but I've heard of him and… too late

Canada: I wonder if he realizes I'm here...?

Amaimon: of course i do. you are just another ordinary human.

Canada: w-well... not exactly...

Amaimon: are you a demon like me?

Canada: YOU'RE A DEMON?! but... then why did you say "oh god..." if you're a demon...?

Amaimon: well...honest mistake, i guess. and yes. I am a demon. a demon king to be exact.

Tokimi: THANK YOU!

Canada: O.O

Tokimi: Oh a king… if we got married would that make me a queen?

Amaimon: no

Tokimi: A princess?

Amaimon: no

Canada: how about stupid?

Amaimon: say that again...I dare you

Tokimi: Who me? O.O

Amaimon: no, the other guy

Canada: ... uh... I think I hear some pancakes calling my name...

Amaimon: thats what i thought...humans...

Canada: I'M NOT A HUMAN! SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH MY HOCKEY STICK!

Amaimon: I'm a demon. Do you really think you can hurt me?

Canada: no... but James can't die, so...ll have him do it for me...

Amaimon: I can't die either. I would just be sent back to Gehenna if someone managed to kill the human body I'm using.

Tokimi: So...you _decided_ to come back as a hamster after Rin beat the shit out of you?

Amaimon: It was brother's stupid idea. I'm fine now and I found another body. And I can totally take Rin on anyday.

Canada: so you were having an off day then?

Tokimi: Multiple times?

Amaimon: Yes. I was out of candy and brother wouldn't get me more…

Tokimi: But you were eating it the whole time

Canada: ooooo do you need some snow for that burn?

Amaimon: Shut up! Behemoth took some so I didn't get a lot of it that day.

Canada: I get the same way when I go too long without syrup...

Tokimi: Yeah but they killed Behemoth too

Amaimon: …...don't speak of that day in front of me ever again…..

Tokimi: Behemoth was killed~Behemoth was killed~

Amaimon: Do you want to die?

Tokimi: Oh no. Kanda already asked me that.

Amaimon: Kanda? Let me guess...he's another human

Canada: don't ask me... I just got here…

Tokimi: No dip Sherlock. Most of us here on Eart-In Aussia ARE human

Canada: what's 'Aussia'...? should I know about it…?

Amaimon: It's the realm you humans live on.

Tokimi: *in

Canada: I don't know about you... but I'm part of "Earth"

Tokimi: Same thing. And Amaimon messed up~And Behemoth is dead~

Canada: do they have countries in Aussia?

Amaimon: well, duh. It's basically like this 'earth' you keep talking about. And I'm from the place you humans refer to as 'hell'

Canada: ... have you been talking to my friend Ivan?

Tokimi: HAVE YOU SEEN BASSY!? AND CIEL?!

Amaimon: No. Who are these people?

Canada: w-well... Ivan's... he's... o/o

Tokimi: Ivan is Canada's _lover_

Amaimon: lover? is this another one of your confusing human emotions?

Canada: he is not! o/o

Tokimi: He is! It means they have sex

Canada: WHAT?! o/o NOOOOOOO!

Amaimon: I still don't get you humans….

Tokimi: Search your feeling... you know it to be true… at least you want it to be

Canada: I. AM. NOT. A. HUMAN!

Amaimon: Then what are you

Canada: I'M A FREAKIN COUNTRY!

Amaimon: um...what's a country? oh wait… you mean like Japan and stuff?

Tokimi: Yes like Kiku/Japan

Canada: That's Kiku. Thank you Tokimi

Amaimon: Japan is an interesting place. I like it there.

Canada: so does my brother Alfred. That's America

Tokimi: Yes. They created anime… and yaoi

Amaimon: What's yaoi?

Canada: you don't want to know. Trust me.

Tokimi: Yes he does. It's where tw-

Canada: HE DOESN'T WANT TO KNOW!

Amaimon: No, I do want to know

Canada: um... i'm... i'll... excuse me for a moment... Tokimi, if you would…

Tokimi: It's where two guys have sex with each other… or boy x boy love :D

Amaimon: Um...Do you humans enjoy that type of thing?

Canada: NO!

Tokimi: But you're a country. Those rules don't apply to you

Canada: uh... I... maple

Amaimon: So...You do like it then…

Tokimi: Well considering that you and Ivan-

Canada: SHUT UP!

Amaimon: Considering you and Ivan what?

Canada: NOTHING! we... play hockey together, that's all…

Tokimi: Canada… You misspelled 'pocky'

Amaimon: I like pocky. Do you guys have any? I'm all out.

Tokimi: Here *hands pocky* And ask Canada how it's played

Canada: I used to, but I ate it all...

Amaimon: *takes pocky* okay...so there's a game to this?

Canada: um... no...

Tokimi: YES!

Amaimon: How do you play?! I like games!

Canada: It was Toki's idea. Ask her.

Tokimi: Yeah but you have experience

Canada: why would you assume that?!

Tokimi: I don't assume anything… I know EVERYTHING

Canada: doubt it.

Amaimon: So, is someone going to tell me how to play it or not?

Canada: *sigh* you really want me to?

Amaimon: Yes!

Canada: okay... well, you take a stick of pocky, and put one end in your mouth. Then, your partner, or whoever you're playing with puts the other end in their mouth. Then you eat until it's gone. There, happy Tokimi?

Tokimi: Tell him what happens when you get to the middle

Canada: he can use his imagination

Amaimon: my imagination isn't the best so...can you tell me?

Tokimi: Or I could show you… using Matthew

Canada: what?! NO!

Amaimon: um.. okay. sure.

Tokimi: You should listen to Amaimon… or i can pull your curl

Canada: NO! I'LL DO IT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Tokimi: Good boy. Now good boys have to be rewarded, don't they?

Canada: ... um... o-okay... A-Amaimon... p-pick a flavor...

Amaimon: um...chocolate.

*Canada pulls out a chocolate pocky stick from the box that Tokimi gave Amaimon.

"Hey! That's mine!" Amaimon tries to take it back.

"Do you want to play this game or not?" Tokimi scolds.

"Yes, of course I do. I love games."

"I don't." Canada whispers. This is going to be awful.

"Yes you do." Tokimi corrects, sticking the stick in the country's mouth. "Now shut up and do it."

"I really shouldn't... Ivan will be so mad at me..." Canada mumbles around the treat.

"He'll be even more furious if you don't. His little Matvey being used by someone else? Like... me? He would like that even less."

Canada sighs sadly, "Let's get this over with."

"Yay!" Tokimi squeals, "Amaimon, now you take the other end."

Amaimon unwittingly does as he's told, and now looks cross-eyed at the Canadian. "Mm, chocolate."

"I prefer maple." Canada mumbles.

"I'll have to try that."

"Please don't."

"Stop you're chit-chatting and get to game-playing!" Tokimi is eager, she can't wait!

"So now we start eating it?" Amaimon asks in confusion.

"Until we reach the middle." Canada rolls his eyes. Why couldn't Tokimi do this instead?!

"Alright..." Amaimon blinks, "Let's play!"

Before Canada can think, Amaimon begins eating the stick, and is already to the middle of it. He stops and waits, then Canada gets his senses back and finishes it. As soon as their lips meet, he stumbles backwards. "There, I played, and I'm done. Happy now?"

"No." Tokimi pouts, "Amaimon didn't play it right, and you didn't fight for the last bite, you just let him have it."

"Of course I did! I don't want to kiss him!"

"Well, now we have to play again." Amaimon puts another biscuit in Canada's face.

"WHAT?! WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO DO THAT AGAIN?!"

"Because we didn't play it right the first time. I need to know these things."

"Yeah, besides, you fail at explaining games." Tokimi says.

"Then why didn't you do it?!"

"You seemed more qualified, but maybe I was wrong." Tokimi says nonchalantly, "Maybe you don't play this at home..."

Canada's face turns red, "No, I don't, in fact."

"Wow," Amaimon says, "I didn't think a human's face could be that red... interesting."

"I'M NOT A HUMAN!"

"Shh... what happened to that soft little library voice of yours?" Tokimi teases.

Canada sighs, "We have to play again, don't we? Will you leave me alone then?"

"Yep!" Tokimi smiles.

"Fine. Amaimon, you have to eat slower. I'm not some weird demon-thing like you, I can't eat that fast."

"I'm not a "demon-thing" like you say. I am the Earth King."

"But... I thought this was Aussia..." Canada's so confused right now...

"Oh yeah..." Tokimi thinks about it.

"Anyway. When we meet in the middle, you have to make it your goal to get the last piece of pocky from me. Just... don't injure me in the process..." Canada says as he sticks the end of the new pocky stick in his mouth.

"Okay, I can do that..." Amaimon takes up position on the other end. "How do you win?"

"By getting the last piece." Tokimi smiles evily.

"Okay, I love winning." Amaimon says as emotionlessly as always.

"Oh, you're goin down for that comment." Canada glares at his opponent.

"Go!" Tokimi says, and both players begin to eat...

They reach the middle almost immediately. The demon-king Amaimon, and the hockey-playing Canadian meet in the center in a passionate kiss, each forgetting who the other is, and where they are. All they want is the win. They want that last piece. Amaimon, who has no idea what he's doing or why, but he wants to win. He can't have it any other way. He plunges his tongue into Canada's mouth, who retaliates by taking it back. They fight for dominance, neither one willing to lose the stupid game that Tokimi requested.

Canada, the more experienced, and taller of the two players, pushes Amaimon against the nearest wall to get more leverage, since he's weak and helpless without a hockey stick. Not a 'pocky' stick, a 'hockey' stick.

Amaimon, who thinks that this is all part of the game, plays along. Canada grabs the demon's shirt with both hands and deepens the kiss, forgetting about the game. Amaimon, who has also forgotten about the food, but not his desire to win, tries to fight Canada for dominance in the kiss. The latter does not like this, and presses the demon against the wall with one hand, and uses the other to hold his hands up. This allows the Canadian to have more control over the dispute (if you want to call it that).

Suddenly, Amaimon remembers a piece of the conversation they had earlier, where Tokimi threatened Canada with the curl sticking out of his hair. _Hm... _he thinks _I wonder what would happen if I pulled it like Tokimi was going to? Guess there's only one way to find out!_ He frees one hand, using his superior strength to do so, and grabs that curl that we all love so much. He gives it a good tug before the receiver can do anything but release his other hand.

"Ahh~" The cry is somewhere between a distress call, and a moan of pleasure.

_Oh, so that's what that does._

Canada falls back, away from the demon king, and scuttles backwards.

"Did I win?" Amaimon asks, still standing against the wall.

"Not exactly..." Tokimi says, "the pocky's over here..." she points down to the floor. "It fell out about... ten seconds after the whole thing started."

"W-why didn't you stop us then?!" Canada whimpers, Ivan's gonna be pissed off when he hears about this, which he undoubtedly will...

"It was amusing." Tokimi giggles. "By the way, I like that little trick of yours Amaimon!"

"I-it wasn't funny!" Canada's voice is shakey and his breathing a little laboured. Most of that's thanks to their little 'game'.

"So... I didn't win?" Amaimon asks disappointedly.

"Nope." Tokimi shakes her head.

"Then we need to play again!"

"NO!" Canada screams, jumping up, "SCREW YOU AMAIMON!"

"I think brother told me that's what anger looks like."

Tokimi laughs again, "That was awesome! Thanks for being so entertaining! Toki-out! Peace!" She bails out the nearest window.

Tokimi: signed off

Amaimon tilts his head, "I didn't know humans could survive falls from fourth-story windows. Learn something new every day."

"W-well, now you know how to play that game. I have to go home and clear things up before Ivan hears about this from somewhere else."

Canada: signed off

As Canada runs out of the room, Amaimon thinks out loud, "Who would tell him? Certainly not me... Oh well, I can't wait to tell brother what I learned today." He takes out another pocky stick and starts on his way.

Amaimon: signed off


End file.
